Spin The Bottle
by lioness2611
Summary: Galex, of course. Probably just a short drabble. My first fanfic, so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. My very first fanfic, so be gentle, but be honest. Please R&R. Oh, and thanks so much to my wonderful Beta Reader Roxy0800, you've been brilliant, but don't blame her, all mistakes are my own!  
Disclaimer: By the way, I own nothing. Just messing around for fun!**

* * *

It was another Friday night in Luigi's after a hard weeks work, they had finally got a result on the string of robberies they had been investigating and the team were celebrating. Of course this meant that they were all drinking vast amounts of alcohol and Chris and Ray were subjecting a long-suffering Luigi to the customary round of awful Italian jokes.

The team were sat around their usual tables at the back of the restaurant and were all a bit worse for wear. Chris and Shaz had forgotten their usual shyness and were currently sat almost on top of one another. Whereas Ray was sat on the other side of Chris, with a pint in one hand and a fag in the other. Rather than head to their usual corner table, Alex and Gene had decided to join the team to celebrate and were currently sitting at the end of the table, opposite each other.

Chris and Shaz were giggling and whispering to each other, seemingly oblivious to anyone else. Meanwhile, Ray was trying, and failing miserably, to attract the attention of the blonde who was stood by the bar.

This left Gene and Alex to talk amongst themselves and the conversation had started to die out as the evening drew on. This was mainly because Alex was well aware, from previous experience, that when she'd had a few glasses she flirted with her DCI much more than she should. This, mixed with the fact that her feelings for him had been becoming increasingly confused in recent weeks, made Alex decide that keeping conversation with Gene Hunt to a minimum was probably the best way of avoiding humiliation. _'Definitely the best idea' _Alex decided as she watched Gene remove his tie and undo the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

Alex had begun to see her rude, arrogant boss in a different light in the last couple of months. It had been almost three months since the Prices were killed and she had had to watch her parents ripped away from her all over again. She had been a mess for the first week or so but eventually she decided that she had already done her grieving for them when she was a girl and resolved to push it to the back of her mind. However, during those first few days, Alex had seen a totally different side to DCI Hunt, he was considerate, kind almost, towards her and that's when the complications started.

Alex had always known that, deep down, there was more to Gene Hunt than the boorish northern flat-foot, but she had never expected to be so intrigued to learn more about that part of him. Of course, she had always found him attractive in a physical sense, six foot of pure red-blooded alpha male, _'Well, who wouldn't?' _wondered Alex, with that blonde hair, the breath-taking blue eyes, and that pout. _'God, that bloody pout'_ just thinking about it was enough to make her swoon. But it was more than just a sexual attraction for Alex now, and she was finding this new development in her feelings unsettling.

There was no denying that there was a large amount of sexual tension between the DCI and his DI, even Chris could see that. Alex would often see her own desire reflected in Gene's eyes and was sure that he found her attractive. _'And therein lies my problem,'_ contemplated Alex, _'Desire. That's all it is for him.'_ She sighed out loud, Gene looked up and she was once again lost in the intensity of his gaze.

'You gonna leave that bottle alone, Bolls?' Gene asked, 'Yeh've been twirlin' it round fer at least ten minutes.'

'Oh, sorry.' She mumbled as she looked down at the, now still, empty wine bottle she'd been spinning absentmindedly and shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

'Thinkin' bout anythin' nice?' he prompted, 'You were away with the bleedin' fairies!'

Alex blushed at having been found out, which earned a curious glance from Gene. He was just about to ask another question when Shaz suddenly cut in.

'Look the bottle's landed on the guv,' Shaz laughed, 'you'll have to kiss him now ma'am!'

Gene raised an eyebrow at Alex as she blushed an even deeper red and mumbled, 'I, err, didn't mean, I was just…'

Looking confused, Chris interrupted Alex's stuttering, 'Why has she got to kiss the Guv, have I missed something here?'

Shaz explained, still giggling, 'You never heard of spin the bottle Chris? The person that spins the bottle has to kiss the person it lands on.' Then Shaz's face lit up and said, 'Why don't we all play, it'll be fun!'

Alex was still red in the face and began muttering that she didn't think that was a good idea, while Gene shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The new turn in the conversation, however, had caught Ray's attention and he practically shouted, 'I think it's a great idea!' Having watched the Guv and his DI with increasing interest the last few weeks, he was much more perceptive than he cared to let on, he had noticed the subtle changes in their relationship and wanted to see where this game would lead.

'_Great'_ thought Alex, _'This is going to be embarrassing. I have enough trouble controlling myself around him as it is, how will I keep my emotions in check when I have to bloody kiss him?!'_

'Right', said Shaz, barely concealing her excitement, 'Seeing as Ma'am has already spun, her and the Guv are the first unwilling victims of the game!'

Alex groaned inwardly, _'This just gets worse and worse!'_ she noticed Gene staring across at her with an impassive look on his face, _'At least it's only a peck on the lips.'_

Alex had been half hoping that Gene would put a stop to this game before it got started but was surprised when he leaned in, with a smirk on his face, and whispered, 'What yeh waitin' for Bolly? Scared?'

Truth be told Alex was terrified, but she was damned if she was going to let Gene know that. So, she swallowed the lump in her throat with difficulty and gave him the lightest of pecks on his mouth. She pulled away as quickly as she could, trying very hard to control her breathing so no-one would notice the effect he had on her. _'Christ!'_ she thought, _'It was only a peck! How on earth am I going to cope when the game starts to heat up?'_

* * *

**The second chapter is already written, just needs a bit of tweaking. Would really like to know what you think and whether you want to read more.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Thanks to everyone reviewed, it's nice to know that people appreciated the story. Again all mistakes are my own.  
Don't own anything.**

* * *

So, next it was Gene's turn to spin the wine bottle. He looked as though he may back out and he hesitated for a good few seconds before reaching forward and twirling the bottle. Alex held her breath as it began to slow down and let it out in relief when the bottle finally stopped, pointing at Shaz. Alex didn't particularly want him kissing anyone else, but it was only Ray, Chris and Shaz playing and she really needed to clear her head before she had to kiss Gene again. Chris stiffened a little as the Guv gave Shaz a swift kiss on the lips, but he made no move to stop it.

Shaz was not fazed at all by having just been kissed by her DCI and happily leant forward to take her turn. It wasn't just Alex that was holding her breath this time, all five of the players suddenly realised what the implications of this game could be and were all very relieved when the bottle landed in front of Chris. The young couple happily obliged and Chris gave his girlfriend a much longer kiss than was required by the first stage of the game.

Chris took his turn and a look of horror appeared on his face when it landed on Ray. Shaz laughed outright, Alex tried to stifle a giggle and Gene attempted to suppress a smirk. Ray stood up and protested 'I'm not bloody kissin' a bloke! I'm not a bleedin' poof!'

'All right,' said Alex, 'why don't we have a no same-sex rule? So you can spin again then Chris.' Ray and Chris seemed mollified by this suggestion and Ray re-took his seat. He then looked a little disappointed and added, 'So no girl on girl action with you and Shaz then ma'am?' Alex just gave him a withering look, that quite clearly told him no.

Chris spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Alex. She thought she saw Gene stiffen slightly, out of the corner of her eye, as Chris kissed her. _'No.'_ Alex told herself, _'You're being ridiculous. Why would he react? He has no reason to. You're just seeing things that you want to see and reading too much into things, as usual.' _When she finally stopped thinking and turned her attention back to the game Alex realised she had been still for several moments and everyone was waiting for her to take her turn, she saw Gene giving her that curious glance again and hoped he wouldn't ask her what she was daydreaming about, to avoid this she quickly spun the bottle and her stomach flipped when it stopped right in front of her DCI.

_'Oh crap,'_ she panicked, _'I can't do this, I'll totally give myself away. Then everyone will know. It'll be so awkward when he finds out, he'll never speak to me again. Then I'll have to leave. This is a disaster. No. I'm just being stupid, it'll be fine. He won't guess. Just play it cool, act as if it doesn't bother you...'_

Shaz interrupted Alex's musings. 'Ooh ma'am, that's the second time you've had the guv! You sure you're not doing it deliberately ma'am?' Ray guffawed at the unintended innuendo, but shut up quickly when Gene shot him a death glare. Alex turned redder than she thought possible and stumbled out a reply, 'No! Why would I want to do that? It's only a game. Aren't we a little old for spin the bottle anyway?'

'I was only joking ma'am. You're never too old for spin the bottle!' Shaz then continued to explain what was required for the next stage of the game. 'Right. The second kiss has to last at least five seconds.'

_'Well.' _thought Alex, _'I'm glad Shaz is making up the rules, not Ray. It could be worse, at least there is no tongue required yet. I can cope with this.'_

Alex realised that while she had been panicking she had completely forgotten to assess Gene's reactions to this development and now his face was back to that impassive mask. They both leaned in cautiously, each trying to gauge the other's reaction to the situation. Alex found that the slowness of their movements was not helping things. His face was inching closer to hers, she could feel his cool breath on her face and practically feels his body heat on her skin. He smelt of tobacco, aftershave and something else that Alex was having trouble identifying, 'man stink' Gene had once called it, whatever it was it was making her head swim with desire. Their eyes flickered closed as Gene tentatively placed his lips on Alex's, she held back a gasp. They were softer than she expected and his proximity was making her dizzy, she counted to five and they both pulled away at the same moment avoiding each other's eyes.

A subtle cough from Shaz prompted Gene that it was his turn so he leaned forward and twirled the bottle again. He spun it a bit harder than last time and it was a while before the bottle started to slow down. Alex took a sip of her wine and nearly sprayed it across the table when it came to rest in front of her._ 'Oh. This isn't fair. Someone up there has got it in for me.'_

Shaz barely concealed a squeal of delight. This had been the whole object of the game, it wasn't a tipsy suggestion as everyone thought. Shaz was easily the most perceptive of the team, especially when it came to relationships, in particular the Guv and Alex. She had seen the spark between them right from the start and noticed that finally they were beginning to admit to themselves. She had been waiting for an opportunity to force the two of them together and seeing Alex twirling the empty bottle had given her the inspiration for this game and hopefully given the ridiculously stubborn couple a shove in the right direction.

'OK. Now this is where it starts to get interesting. The next kiss has to last at least twenty seconds and there is the added requirement of at least some tongue action.' Shaz stated. Gene spluttered into his pint, but quickly recovered himself and his face fell into his customary pout.

Alex didn't miss his reaction this time and didn't know what to make of it. _'Was he just caught by surprise? Is he just as nervous as I am? Or, does he not want to do it because he doesn't like me?' _Then it dawned on her that she was actually going to have to do this and the thought made her stomach churn. 'Well?' she asked Gene, trying to keep her voice nonchalant, wondering which of the many meanings of that question he would answer.

'S'pose we'd best get on wi' it then, Bolls?' he replied with a cheeky grin, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read.

'Right' she answered lamely.

Gene shifted his chair round slightly so that he was almost sitting next to her and could kiss her without the obstacle of the table between them. He paused briefly, looking at Alex with a question in his eyes; she nodded her assent as she found herself to be incapable of speech at the current moment. She moved forwards slightly in her seat and closed her eyes.

A split second later and Alex felt Gene's lips on hers again. Gene moved his mouth against hers and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entry. She opened her mouth slightly and stifled a moan as his tongue met hers. He tasted of cigarettes and beer, not her two favourite things in the world, but together with the taste of Gene's mouth the mixture was intoxicating. She forgot where she was, all her worries and gave herself up to his kiss. Gene had been cautious at first but responded enthusiastically as Alex began to kiss him back. _'Jesus Christ! I knew he'd be a good kisser, but I never imagined it would be this good!'_

A hugely unsubtle cough from Ray brought Alex crashing back down to reality. She broke the kiss instantly and put as much distance between her and Gene as possible. They had been kissing for almost a minute and rather more passionately than was expected of the game, not to mention in public. She stared at the table breathing quickly, feeling rather hot in the face. She dared not look up for fear of what she might see if she did. Eventually she lifted her eyes and caught Shaz shoot an annoyed look at Ray, for interrupting them, who was sporting a knowing smirk, Chris however looked gobsmacked. She shifted her eyes to Gene's and was shell-shocked at the unguarded desire in his eyes, his gaze flickers to her lips and she licks them involuntarily in response.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Ray interrupted again. 'Your turn boss.'

'Oh right. Yes, so it is.' What she really wanted to do was resume kissing her DCI, instead she unwillingly reached out for the bottle. Only to be stopped by a hand firmly clasping her own. Surprised, Alex looked up and only just caught the determination in Gene's face before his lips descended on hers and her eyes crashed shut. They kissed for what seemed like hours, or maybe seconds, Alex didn't know or care. Reluctantly they pulled away for air and sat back, both breathing hard, their eyes fixed on each other.

When they had recovered slightly, Gene and Alex turned their attention back to their three spectators as Gene growled, 'Don't you know it's rude to interrupt, Raymondo?'. Ray just smirked in his DCI's face, but did at least have the good grace to look a little sheepish. Alex nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Chris's face, he looked almost like a cartoon character with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes popping out of his head. She turned to Shaz last and was met with a huge a grin, and Alex just knew she'd set this up. Alex knew she should be mad, but right now she was eternally grateful and gave Shaz a little smile back.

'Wha…What?...How?...Since when?...I don't underst…' babbled Chris, having retrieved his jaw from the floor and secured his eyeballs back into their sockets, switching his gaze fleetingly between his Guv and the Boss. Everyone burst out laughing at Chris's attempts to string a sentence together, breaking the slightly awkward tension that had fallen over the group.

'It's been obvious for ages Chris, you really hadn't noticed?' Gene and Alex both shot Shaz a death stare that signalled for her to shut her mouth and she silenced immediately, but her smile was still intact. Alex knew why she had warned Shaz to be quiet; however she didn't understand Gene's similar reaction. She was starting to turn this over in her head, but Gene caught her eye again and signalled with his head that they should go. His intentions were obvious and Alex was struggling to think coherently under the intensity of his gaze. There was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her to be careful. _'He doesn't want the same things out of this that you do.'_ But, _'Right now,'_ she decided _'I just don't care.'_ And with that she nodded slightly at Gene, they both rose to their feet and walked out the door, ignoring the wolf-whistle from Ray and the stupid grin on Luigi's face.

* * *

**OK. Please review, would like to know what you think. Will probably leave this as it is, but may continue if people want me to. I'm open to any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the brilliant reviews. Majority vote told me to continue, so here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The cool night air met Alex's face as she and Gene ascended out onto the street, linked at the arm. They walked in silence over to the Quattro, where Gene relinquished his hold on her elbow and pushed her up against the passenger door.

'Been wantin' to do this since I firs' met yeh Bolly.' Gene growled before his lips crashed to hers. She was once again lost in his kiss and gave herself up to the sheer enjoyment of his tongue entwined with hers. Several minutes later when they eventually resurfaced Alex could barely remember her name, let alone remember all the reasons why this wasn't a good idea. She could think of nothing except the man stood in front of her.

'Right then Bolls, I'm taking you to dinner.'

'_Well that was unexpected,'_ Alex had assumed that they would go back to his and he'd shag her senseless then kick her out the door again. She was momentarily stumped and in her surprise did not respond to Gene's announcement. He continued, to fill the gap, staring at the floor.

'I mean, yeh don't have to. It was jus' an idea, thought it might be nice. But if yer not interested then stuff it.'

It was only the second time that she had heard her DCI fumble with words, and the first had been when he asked her on that first date. The same gruff tone of his voice made it sound as if he was trying to keep his pride in tact. Gene was clearly disconcerted by Alex's sustained silence and raised his eyes to hers again.

What she saw there took Alex by surprise. She saw uncertainty and fear, something she thought the "Gene Genie" never felt, or never showed it anyway. _'Fear of what? Rejection?'_ She then realised that the gruff tone was not solely to preserve his dignity, but also to hide the uncertainty and fear of being rejected and hurt, aware of how vulnerable he was feeling she decided to put him out of his misery.

'Gene, I'd love to go to dinner with you.' As she said the words disbelief flashed briefly across his face. This was quickly replaced by a look of relief and a genuine face-splitting grin. That smile took her breath away, it removed all bitterness from his features and he looked ten years younger. It didn't last long, and his mouth resumed its usual pout, she couldn't decide which expression made him look sexier.

'Yeh've been dead quiet this evenin' Drake. Not normal. Usually hav' to bribe yeh to shut yer gob. What's goin' on in that head of yours? Yeh've been on a different planet all evenin'. Scratch that, you've actin' odd for days Bolls.'

'_Oh. So he had noticed'_ Alex wondered whether he had also observed that it was only around **him** that she wasn't quite herself. _'Hmm. How do I answer that one?'_ Alex knew she wouldn't get away with lying to Gene, and so opted for frustratingly vague.

'Some of the thoughts that go through my head would scare you half to death Mr Hunt.'

'Well. If yer not goin' to tell me, then can you at least not drift in ter outer space when I'm tryin' to talk to yer. It's like havin' a conversation wi' a bleedin' brick wall!'

'_I can try Gene, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop my mind wandering if you keep pouting like that!_' she answered in her head. Alex could tell it was frustrating to Gene to not know what she was thinking, but could hear the humour evident in his voice when he was lecturing her.

'Deal. So, food?'

'Firs' sensible thing yeh've said all evenin' Bolly.' He flashed Alex a cheeky grin and opened the passenger door for her as she climbed into the Quattro.

* * *

Gene had taken Alex to a nice Italian restaurant about a ten minute drive from Luigi's. Of course, with Gene's driving they were there in four minutes flat. Once Alex had relaxed a little she began to really enjoy the evening. Gene was funny and intelligent, and nowhere near as arrogant and rude as he was around the CID lads. He was still the gruff Manc lion, but dropped the mask just a little when he wasn't so worried about losing his reputation as the fearless king of the jungle.

'You know we could have stayed at Luigi's if you'd wanted pasta Gene.' Alex stated while she was sipping her coffee, staring at her DCI from across the candlelit table.

He sniffed, looking away. 'S'nicer here. Good food.'

'You're right the dinner was delicious. But Luigi's is just as good.' Prompted Alex. She knew he had brought her here to get away from prying eyes, what she really wanted to know was why. Gene Hunt continued to be a complete mystery to Alex and though he had let the mask slip away a bit, he had not lowered his guard one inch and Alex wanted to at least grasp a little of what makes the Gene Genie tick.

He shifted uncomfortably and Alex expected a brush-off comment. 'If yer must know, I don't like people gossiping 'bout my personal life while I'm there.'

'_At least he admitted that much.'_ Much as Alex wanted to push him further she sensed he was way out of his comfort zone and thought it was probably best to change the subject before he clammed up. She began to open her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again when Gene rubbed his forehead and leaned in a little closer.

'I have a reputation to uphold at work Bolls, they expect me ter be the Guv at all times. I can't afford ter jeopardize tha'. But I like yer Alex and I don't want ter have ter be like that wi' you. That's the reason we're not still sat under the watchful eyes of Ray, Chris and Shaz, OK? I can be meself a bit more wi'out them gogglin' at us.'

'_Wow.'_ Alex was totally shell-shocked. _'Maybe I've read this all wrong. Maybe this means more to him than I thought it did. He said he likes me, what am I supposed to take that to mean?'_

'Yer know you promised not ter zone out on me anymore this evenin' and yer away wi' the bleedin' fairies again.'

Gene's interruption brought Alex back to reality. She wasn't at all fooled by the nonchalance in his voice, especially when it was coupled with the insecurity that was troubling his piercing blue eyes. She realised that her silence must have seemed like rejection, indifference or even humour at his confession.

'Sorry, Gene. No excuse.' Alex saw the fear of rejection in his eyes when she apologised to him. It dawned on her that he was being serious when he said that he liked her, that thought made a smile pull at her mouth and she continued in a small voice, 'I like you too, Gene.'

His face lit up in another breath-taking smile and Alex blushed. They gazed at each other for a long while, only to break their eye contact when the waiter came to clear their coffee cups and bring Gene the bill. Alex was tempted to offer to pay half, but knew that Gene would flat-out refuse so there was little point in trying.

Alex had been introduced to, yet another, totally different side to DCI Hunt. This evening she had been able to have an adult conversation with him, without it turning to crude topics or an argument, which was quite an achievement. He had been his usual gruff self, but Alex thought she had seen a slightly softer side to him, even gentlemanly-like at times, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair for her. They were only small gestures and comments that mixed in with the Gene Genie persona, but it felt to Alex as if she was finally starting to get to know the man behind it and it was making her fall for him just a little bit more each time.

'_Christ! Is that what's happening to me? I can't be falling for him, just a figure of speech, can't have actually meant it. Can I?'_ Alex cursed herself for allowing her mind to wander but she couldn't help it. _'I don't need anything else to tie me here, I have to get home. Anyway the idea is ridiculous. I can't fall in love with Gene Hunt! He's a bloody figment of my imagination! Isn't he?'_

Alex wanted time to reflect on this fresh mountain of questions in her mind, but realised that Gene had paid the waiter and was waiting patiently for her to snap out of her reverie. She smiled at him to let him know she was back with the land of the living.

'You ready ter go, Bolls?' As she nodded, he stood up and he helped her into her jacket.

'I'm beginning to like this chivalrous side to you, Gene. It's nice to be treated like a lady once in a while.'

'Don' get used to it Bolly.' Gene joked as he opened the car door for her, 'What do yer mean once in a while? I've always treated you like a bird, 'cept when we're workin', or arguin' o' course'.'

'Wasn't talking about you so much, Gene.' Alex muttered.

A mixture of curiosity and anger crossed Gene's face, 'Who then? You deserve ter be treated wi' respect. I swear to god, if it's one of the CID lot I'll…'

'No, they're fine,' Alex interrupted, 'treat me surprisingly well actually, seeing as I'm a woman and all. No, just past experience tells me that most men aren't as nice as they appear to be.' The concern was evident in Gene's expression and she was regretting making the comment. She didn't want to get into the details of her disastrous love-life on the first date, well second if you count the night she thought she was leaving, so she decided to lighten the conversation.

'You, however, Mr Hunt are the complete opposite. You go around acting like you don't give a damn, whereas actually you're just a softie underneath it all.'

Gene laughed, 'Cheeky tart! I'm not soft! And I swear ter god Bolly, you tell anyone else I am, then I'll be forced ter stamp on yer pretty little head!'

'God forbid if people didn't think you were a bastard, DCI Hunt! What on earth would you do?' giggled Alex. 'You know, Gene, you should laugh more often. It suits you.'

'Wouldn't go too well wi' me miserable personality, would it Bolls?'

They continued the light banter on the short drive back to Luigi's. Gene walked Alex up to the door of her flat and waited as she located her keys. Alex was unsure what to do now. _'Should I invite him in?'_ Before he had asked her to dinner she wouldn't have even considered it, she had thought it was inevitable. She wasn't having second thoughts, far from it, but from what she had seen from tonight she was risking being rejected because of Gene's surprisingly gentleman-like personality. Alex put the key in the door and turned round to face him.

'Thank you for dinner Gene, it was lovely. I've had a really good time this evening.'

'My pleasure Bolls.' He bent down a little to kiss her cheek, but Alex turned her head slightly so he got the corner of her mouth. All the desire came rushing back to her and she couldn't think straight. His face was still just centimetres from her own, his eyes boring into hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips back to his. Gene responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss as he pressed her back up against the door. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her face with his free hand, as Alex's arms moved up around his neck so she could entwine her fingers in his hair.

When Alex could no longer ignore the key sticking into her back, they broke apart breathing heavily. Gene moved his hands to Alex's hips as she disentangled her fingers from his blonde mane.

'Do you want to come in?' her heart skipped a beat as she waited for his reply.

'God yes' He growled before his mouth crashed back to hers, fumbling behind her to turn the key.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this fic. Will probably do a sequel, if I can get some ideas together! Hope you've enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


End file.
